Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to barges and, more particularly, is concerned with a barge having an aeration system incorporated therein.
Description of the Related Art
Aeration systems related to barges have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,548 dated Jan. 25, 2011, McGuffin, the inventor of the present invention, disclosed a flotatable aeration system. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,689 dated May 15, 1984, Von Nordenskjold disclosed an apparatus for final clearing of wastewater. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,493, dated Apr. 21, 2009, Haldane disclosed a floating diffused air aerator. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,998 dated Jul. 20, 1993, DiClemente, et al., disclosed a floating biological contactor. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,873 dated Nov. 29, 2011, Kaw disclosed a floating bioreactor system. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,964 dated Nov. 12, 2002, Redmon disclosed a floating fine bubble aeration system. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,147 dated Feb. 19, 2002, Long disclosed a fluid flow system for floating biological contactor. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,819 dated Dec. 24, 2002, Baba, et al., disclosed a method and apparatus for treating wastewater.
While these aeration systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.